


A Collection of Lights

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: CHARACTER DEATH SPOILERS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the souls that now reside in the golden lights…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Lights

>         Echo and Noise are illuminated by golden lights, their souls filled with a gentle sense of peace and happiness. They are not cracking and fading, but luminous and secure. Echo can smile, the realization of who she is and the memories of what she has done resting within her. Noise can feel complete, the past lost pieces of herself now in her arms. They look lovingly down on their loves, Echo sending firework bursts of strength, Noise dropping flower petals of hope.
> 
>         Xerxes Break can feel the warmth of the golden lights seeping into him, the soul of the Shelly Rainsworth at his shoulder, and the spot where a little girl of the past should be beside him. Shelly leads the golden lights that shine like the sun into his hands. Break lets them fall like candy wrappers, hoping that his Lady Sharon and Reim will feel them like he can.
> 
>         Zai finds himself being held by a soul he hasn't been close to for a long, long time. Rachel let her feelings of sadness and regret flow into him, and also her feelings of love and forgiveness... For the place of the golden lights was not for anger and hate, but for acceptance and moving on.
> 
>         Oscar wanders through the golden lights with his love Sara and their resting child, finding the small, forgotten but still very important and precious moments of the story that they came from. With a camera made of lights, he stores those moments in photographs. Sara takes those photographs and sets them adrift. This is their way of helping and sending love. They smile and laugh joyfully as they do this.
> 
>         Fang carefully takes the golden lights in his hands, molding them into little toys. He looks through the brightness and watches his little Lily and great Lottie and quiet Dug, wishing them safety. 
> 
>         Elliot's fingers dance across piano keys of light, dedicating each and every note to the story he had left. He hopes that the music, filled with his love and hope, will reach and touch the story in some way. His brothers and sister and mother rest around him, Elliot's music their lullaby.
> 
>         May all these souls keep on living in the light, no matter how many centuries pass.


End file.
